Nightmares and Dreams
by BlueNoise
Summary: "As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, the Keeper is doomed to fail." The many nightmares that that prophecy had given him - while at the same time it had comforted him. For what would the point have been to win, if she had died? Post Tears.


**Title**: Nightmares and Dreams

****Summary**_: _**_"__As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats__, __the Keeper__ is doomed to fail_." The nightmares that that prophecy had given him - while at the same time it had comforted him. For what would the point have been to win if she had died?

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the TV-show, Legend of the Seeker, or any of the original characters from it. I only own the idea for this story and a laptop (I don't even own the table the laptop sits on) so don't sue!

**A/N**: Re-post. This story can also be found on my other account (mango517.)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares and Dreams<strong>

"Kahlan, run." Richard moved to cover her from the two approaching banglings. She didn't run, she stepped beside him and together they took out the threat. It was easy. Too easy almost, but together they really were unstoppable.

"You alright, Richard?" She turned to him looking puzzled, probably wondering why he had told her to run. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah, it just looked like there were more of them." He looked at her; she was beautiful, even covered in dust and sweat. "There were really just those two."

"Yeah, just be glad it were only those two." She stroked his cheek lovingly, and then turned around. "Let's go and find the others." She walked ahead of him. Just a few paces, but somehow that was enough. Richard saw the bangling come at her from nowhere, seconds before her, but those few steps of head start was too much. He couldn't reach her in time.

The blunt sword went straight through her chest. He felt himself scream. A scream of such hatred it even scared him. It sure scared the bangling. Good, it deserved any and all fear he could cause it. But before he had a chance to kill it, before he had a chance to look at Kahlan's lifeless body next to him on the ground, the world dissolved into green flames.

"_As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats_, _the Keeper_ _is doomed to fail._" The voice was dark and hollow, ice but fire. It was the voice of death. Richard screamed again, this time in terror.

-LotS-

Richard woke up, still screaming. Kahlan, Cara and Zedd were all gathered around him. Kahlan looked pale and about as scared as he had felt in the dream. A dream. It had only been a dream. The world was safe – no more banglings, no more screelings, no more rifts. They were safe. Kahlan was safe.

"It's alright." He reached for Kahlan, hugging her close to him. "Just a bad dream." He stroked her hair, he had scared her, and despite it not having been his intentions, he had scared her, and he never wanted her to have to be scared. He felt almost mad at himself.

"Must have been some dream, boy." Zedd said, patting Richard shoulder. "You had us all thinking we were being attacked by screelings." His grandfather gave his shoulder a hard squeeze as Richard pulled away from Kahlan. There was a few moments of silences, while Richard stared at Kahlan. Taking in every detail. She was alive and as beautiful as ever. It was just a dream.

"Well that's a thing of the past, the rift is no more. We'll have to come up with something else to be scared of." Richard had intended it to lighten the mood but the silences seemed to grow heavier instead.

"Or we could just stop being scared." Kahlan suggested quietly, though she still looked scared. Well not scared, more worried and her face had another expression he couldn't quite read. He thought he knew all her faces, but this one was a new one.

"I agree with the mother confessor." Cara spoke up for the first time; she was the only one who did look the least bit worried about Richard's nightmare. "I'm going back to my watch." She moved away into the dark, off to the cliff they had decided was tonight's watch spot.

"And I'm going back to bed." Zedd turned and was about to settle down on his bedroll but seemed to come up with a better idea and moved over to the fireplace were he probably hoped to find some piece of remaining food.

Kahlan laid down on her blanket, but popped herself up on her elbow so she could still watch him. "What was your nightmare about?"

He mimicked her position, but shrugged off his blanket. The night was warm. He didn't need it. "It was about you." Kahlan's eyes widened slightly and then fell from his face to ground.

"I'm sorry." She didn't look up, she looked almost…ashamed. He frowned.

"What are you sorry for?" He put his finger under her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes were sad, and despite his best effort her eyes remained on his chest instead of his face.

"I stabbed you, I killed-" Her voice was a bit higher than before, and he could see her eyes beginning to shine with tears that were just seconds away from falling.

"No, the dream wasn't about that." He quickly assured her, he almost could have laughed. She thought she had been the monster in his nightmare. That he had re-lived her killing him. He hadn't even thought about that once, since they left the Pillars of Creation. But it seemed like she had…

"Then what?" She looked confused, as if the answer wasn't oblivious.

"You died. The keeper won." Her mouth became an O in realization. "That's the only kind of nightmare I ever have, you understand me?" Richard hoped she would never ever worry about being the bad thing in his nightmares – Kahlan could never scare him. In the Con Dar she was scary, but he never truly feared her. He only feared _for_ her.

"I love you so much," she was whispering, despite that Zedd was too far away to hear them. Kahlan's hand was on his cheek and he put his own hand on top of hers, keeping it there.

"Marry me?" He wasn't quite sure how the words had formed or why they had come out right that moment. It was probably something deep inside of him, something true and hopeful speaking, because in that moment nothing seemed like a greater gift for saving the world than marrying Kahlan.

"Yes." She smiled, almost shyly. "You didn't have to ask." She smiled wider and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"If I hadn't asked, we wouldn't have known that it was time to start planning a wedding." He said with a wide grin. "I don't have a ring…" He suddenly realized. He had imagined asking her to marry him many times, but he had never imagined not having a ring when actually did ask her.

"It doesn't matter," she quickly assured him. Her eyes were sparking, her whole face shone of happiness – and it was he who had put that look on her face. He was sure his face was beaming with equal happiness.

"Yes it does. You need a ring." Quickly reaching for a small flower with a thick stem, he plucked it from the ground and then tied it around Kahlan's ring finger, making sure the small purple flower was facing up. He smiled at her again, he felt like screaming to the world, that Kahlan Amnell had agreed to marry him - that he was the luckiest man in the whole wide world. But most of all he felt like laughing, like laughing at how wonderful the world was.

"That's the best ring you could have ever gotten me." She smiled and admired her flower ring.

"I love you. And I'll keep loving you forever." He kissed her and in that moment he had never felt happier, and he was sure she felt the same. Finally all the bad in their lives had been taken away. Richard knew that any nightmares he would have in the future wouldn't matter. Because he was living in the best dream he could have ever imagined. And that was all that mattered.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!<strong><br>**


End file.
